Capital B (Boss)
The Capital B. Boss Battle is the last boss battle of the game that is fought between the main antagonist, Capital B, and the protagonists, Yooka and Laylee. It takes place in Capital B's Stationary Cupboard at the end of the game. Defeating him unlocks the "Out of business" trophy. Pre-Battle Dialog The battle starts with Yooka and Laylee bursting into the entrance to Capital B's office. Capital B is impatient for their arrival. Yooka asks for the One Book back, where Capital B responds that the duo have been "Collecting pagies for him." He knows there won't be hostile negotiation, so he makes the platform up to his Stationary Cupboard rise, knocking over Dr. Quack in the process. Stationary Cupboard Dialog Yooka and Laylee arrive up to Capital B, where he remarks that they have arrived in his "pulverisation chamber," which in reality is his Stationary Cupboard. Capital B says that he will steal the pagies for V.I.L.E. to rewrite the universe. He then proceeds to drink a growth tonic, a tonic not offered by Vendi. The battle then begins. Battle (Stage I) Capital B. starts out by throwing out bee hives. Yooka has one of three options: The Reptile Roll, to avoid the bees, The Sonar 'Splosion, to kill all the bees once they circle him, or the Sonar Shield, to prevent damage from the bees. If you avoid being hurt Capital B starts a tantrum, wherein you must use the Air Attack or the Tail Twirl to damage him This lasts 3-4 turns. Battle (Stage II) Capital B, now hurt, calls Dr. Quack, and asks him to bring Corplet back up, and to make sure that he doesnt mix up the ammo and the Corplets. Quack mixes them up, sending up two Frostberry bushes along with a large amount of Corplets. Capital B will then start to fly around the room, throwing bee hives. The duo can use the Glide ability to land 1-3 shots on him. This lasts until Capital B lands, and claims it's time to "move it to the next level". Battle (Stage III) Capital B asks Quack to activate the room and wall lasers. This fails, and the roof ends up opening, revealing lime green acid. Capital B will slam himself onto the ground until his can gets stuck, where the duo can now attack him. Capital B will then start to send out bee hives, which send damaging vibrations, which can be avoided with the Sonar Shield. Capital B will then send out a bee hive with damaging bees, which are avoided like in the first form. Battle (Stage IV) Capital B. flies to the center, where he starts sending out explosive stingers. To avoid these, simply fly through him since Capital B. doesn't have a hitbox. Eventually, he will start flying again. The only way to hit him now is to use the Flappy Flight ability. Flying in the other direction that he is flying makes it easier to hit him. Once he is hit enough, he falls off of the roof, and starts the ending scene. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Stubs